A Love that can withstand any test
by RavenclawWitch18
Summary: If Love is true, it must be able to withstand any test thrown at it. Even those that are life changing. Warning: Contains MPreg.


**AN: This story is a request from tigergirl-moonstar. This is my first time publishing MPreg. And the first time I've written any HP or Wolfstar stories in at least two years. I got caught up in other fandoms but I'm back for a while. Reviews are always appreciated so long as their not flames. Flames will just be used to heat up my cauldron and if I have enough, start a fire in the fireplace. Enjoy.**

Remus was in the bathroom, throwing up for the fourth morning that week. He had woken up every morning since Monday well before his alarm had gone off with the urge to be sick. The first day he had tried to resist it. That lasted for all of five minutes before he felt the bile rising up in his throat. He had barely made it to the loo in time. Since then, he didn't resist the urge.

After what felt like twenty minutes, Remus finally thought he was done for the morning and collapsed against the counter in exhaustion. Like clockwork, a moment later he heard footsteps padding their way to the loo. The door opened and Sirius slipped inside.

"Feel any better?" He asked softly, kneeling down next to Remus.

Remus managed a small nod, not feeling up to talking. His throat was still a little raw from the bile.

"I wish you would go see Madame Pomfrey." Sirius brushed a sweaty lock out of Remus' face.

"M'fine." Remus mumbled.

"It's not normal to throw up this much." Sirius argued.

Remus managed to open his eyes and sit up. "I told you Siri, this is normal. I used to get sick in the week leading up to the full moon. I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey if you're not." Sirius said.

Remus gave him a tired smile. "Fine. Now help me up so I can brush my teeth. They feel disgusting."

Sirius helped Remus up from the floor and stood next to him to make sure that he didn't fall over from exhaustion. Remus rolled his eyes but said nothing in favor of brushing his teeth. By the time he was done, it was time to be getting up to get ready for class. James was already up and stumbling around blindly as he tried to find his glasses. Peter was still sound asleep, snoring slightly.

Remus exited the loo and went to his trunk to get dressed. Sirius stayed behind to brush his teeth and run a brush through his hair. The bed-head look might work for James but Sirius had standards and he would never allow himself to be caught dead looking so unkempt.

Ten minutes later Peter was awake, having been shoved out of bed by James, and Remus and Sirius were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sirius tried to subtly keep an eye on Remus during breakfast to make sure he ate enough. He hadn't been eating a whole lot during the last few days but that was to be expected in the week leading up to the full moon. Still, Remus needed to eat in order to maintain his strength for his transformation. This month's would be a little harder since James and Peter had detention for blowing up their Potion's cauldron earlier in the week.

Remus managed a decent breakfast before the bell rang signaling them to get to class. Sirius kept an eye on Remus all day but just like the previous days, Remus was fine. Tired and a little pale, but that was normal for the day of the full moon. Sirius would be even more worried if he wasn't tired and pale.

When dinner time rolled around, Remus begged off and went to meet Madame Pomfrey. Sirius promised he would be there just as soon as he was done with dinner. James and Peter both wished him luck and expressed their regret that they wouldn't be there. As soon as he could manage it, Sirius left dinner and made his way to the willow. It was difficult to press the knot without Peter there but Sirius managed. As soon as he was in the passage, Sirius transformed. He ran the short distance down the tunnel and within minutes was bounding up the steps and through the open trap door. Less than a minute later, he was pushing through the door and into the room where Remus transformed.

Padfoot skidded to a stop and stared at the still human Remus sitting on the bed. Remus stared back at him and Sirius could see the surprise, concern and worry in his eyes. When a full two minutes had passed without Remus transforming, Padfoot transformed back into Sirius.

"Moony?" He said cautiously, as if afraid that every other part of Remus had transformed but his outer appearance.

"Hey Padfoot." Remus said quietly.

Reassured that Moony was still Moony, Sirius approached the bed and sat down.

"Did we get our times mixed up? Has the full moon not risen completely yet?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, the moon is up. I can feel the pull but something else is keeping me from transforming. I have no idea what."

"Do you think you'll transform tonight?"

Remus shrugged, a confused look on his face. "I don't know, Padfoot."

Sirius sat in silence for a while. He couldn't think of anything that would prevent Remus from transforming short of death. And Remus was quite clearly not dead. If there had been something, the surely he and the others would have found something when they combed the library late at night, looking for a solution. Even if it was just a small mention in a footnote, there should have been something.

Finally he sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not leaving the shack." Remus said immediately.

"So you're just going to sit here all night?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do. I didn't bring my homework since I kinda thought I would be a snarling monster by now."

"You're not a monster." Sirius said, an automatic response developed from years of listening to Remus refer to himself as a monster.

Remus sighed but didn't argue. He knew that arguing would just lead to a lecture on why he wasn't a monster, contrary to popular opinion. It would have been worse if James and Peter were here. James had developed an entire class lesson by this point. And Peter would just give him that sad, disappointed look that James and Sirius swore was second only to his.

"Why don't we just sleep?" Sirius suggested. "You haven't been sleeping well this week and you've gotten up before you're alarm every day to be sick. You could stand to go to bed early."

Remus couldn't argue against that. He hadn't been sleeping well and he had been up early all week. Plus, Sirius was suggesting that they go to bed early. The only time Sirius suggested that was on April Fool's day. And that had only been because they were the only people in their dorm and only professors and house elves would ever enter without permission. Everyone else feared that the Marauders had set up traps and pranks for those who would venture in without permission.

"Fine." He said. "But if at any point in the night you think I might be about to transform, you have to promise me you'll transform into Padfoot."

"I will." Sirius promised.

Sirius pulled out his wand and conjured up some blankets and pillows. Remus took them and immediately set about making up the rickety bed. Sirius climbed on the bed and took the spot near the wall, giving Remus a look to stop him from arguing. He wanted Remus to be able to get up easily if he thought he was going to be sick. Remus climbed in next to Sirius and turned on his side. A moment later Sirius' arm wrapped around his neck and he could feel warm breath on the back of his neck. Within minutes, both teens were sound asleep.


End file.
